No fear, my child
by Dizzy Magnolia
Summary: Perseus is the grandson of Poseidon. Son of the most powerful demi-god alive, Sally Jackson. But...who's his father...and...where is he...and what does he have to do with a locket
1. Chapter 1

Perseus had never imaged a strong person to cry. Growing up he learned that crying is for the weak, those who can't stand anymore. Through the taunting of his first step-father, Gabrielle-who he called Smelly Gabe, Perseus had learned not to cry so easily, or in fact not to cry at all. From his birth to his eleventh year in life, Smelly Gabe had only taught him two things. One being that expired bean dip that grows hair does not go down easy. The other being that the most useless and vulnerable people in this world are the weak.

Though his step-fathers taunting didn't last long. On the summer of his eleventh year, he mysteriously went missing. Though his mother claimed it was nothing to worry about, stating that he ran away. Perseus couldn't argue, he had no reason to. But he could clearly see behind his mother's calm sea green eyes. In them lied mischief and mysteries. His mother was naturally a hero, strong and brave, he believed that, but she was clearly hiding something

No matter what crises she was placed in, good or bad, she was always wise, brave and...strong. No strong person should every cry not even his mother...right. So why was Sally Jackson the strongest demi-god, savior of Olympus, mother of the music prodigy Perseus Jackson...crying. Withering on the kitchen floor a white envelope on her lap, and a golden necklace laced in her clutches...why couldn't he look away...

"M-mom." His voice filled with worry.

Her normal calm green eyes where gone. Only a green haze was left. Tear trails from here eyes, down her face...down her cheeks...down her chin.

"P-Per-seus."** Cracked, Empty, Sadness.**

For as long as he new she never called him by his full first name...unless he was in trouble. Of course was often...but rarely did she speak this way.

"Mom, what's wrong" Engulfing his mother in a bear hug, she complied.

'Percy...Percy. Percy." She looked up to him, a spark of life came to her eyes. "It's your father...your biological father." Handing him the letter and necklace.

Shock crossed his face, but none the less he grabbed the letter and necklace. He stuffed them in his hoodie, and smiled, green eyes shimmering. "I think you should go watch some TV, kay?"

Surprised from his reacting, she only nodded and stood shakily. Percy helped her and lead her towards the living room. Once she was settle with a bowl of popcorn, soda and lots of candy. (which Percy considered inappropriate...since it WAS his candy) He retreated to his room, his hands fingering a corner of the letter in his pocket the entire way back

.

.

.

.

Whether it is a full-out wail and sob or a trickle of tears down a non-chalant face, crying is crying.

* * *

**Welcome. Sorry for being so short I had to force my self to publish it today, or I would be procrastinating the next day.**

**I will be uploading this to me Deviantart, and Wattpad accounts.**

**DA-HETALIA1270**

**W- HulloZollo**

**Review I could always use a guide in my writing. Criticism is welcome**


	2. Περσεύς

As common for him and many other teenagers music was the only escape for the teenage musical prodigy. Music was his passion, his inspiration, his world. Whether if his hands were strumming strings, pressing notes or running his fingers across the piano keys in the form of Death Waltz, life would always seem to speed by his eyes. The Good and The Bad. Music was the only way for him to express his emotions and well-being without being judge. It was his only way to escape the strict, selfish world that he lived in, and go into his own world. His own Kingdom, or to simplify his room.

Throughout his childhood, the small cheery room had become his own personal hideout (besides his mothers closet). It was the only place where Percy could escape and find relief from the taunting and beatings of Smelly Gabe.

His walls were painted Atlantic-blue with white wood trimmings on the ceilings. On the wall where his door was placed, a guitar lend on the corner. Next to the guitar a desk. Opposite to the desk, a sea green bed, and in the far corner-a piano, small enough for the room. The far left wall, had a white-painted closet. Diagonally to the door a more than normal large window, in the space between the ceiling and the end of the window his name, printed in Greek letters-Περσεύς. All in all it was just right. Not too small, not too large.

_'Yup My Kingdom' _Percy grimaced slightly. Walking in he faceplanted down on the bed.

"Owww...that hurt more than expected."

Burying his face even further into the green comforter, Percy inhaled the sweet smell of fresh sea water. Running out of air and felling suffocated he turn nearly falling of the bed. Readjusting himself, he staring blankly up at the plain white ceiling, he fiddled with the necklace still in his pocket.

The thought of his mother weeping on the floor came to his mind. It was disturbing and frankly just sad. The fact that she was crying over his father... Above in the clear white ceiling Perseus face came in to vision. He narrowed his eyes toward the illusion.

_'Does he look like me? __My father, huh'_ He sighed and searched for figures in the blank ceiling. His mother had always stated that he and his father shared many traits. He doubted that they were physical traits. His mother had always claimed that his father was a strong, wise and reasonably brave man. While Percy looked like a kid that other kids picked on for full enjoyment. Which was true, but that's not the point. Compared to his so-called father Percy Jackson was no...a nobody... a cretin.

**Okay, Sorry if it's short. But..ehh. Tell me if I made any mistakes. **

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


End file.
